The present invention relates generally to door guards and, more specifically, to door guards to prevent persons from getting their fingers pinched between the door and the doorjamb.
One of the problems with hinged doors is that, as the door is swung open, a gap is formed between the edge of the door and the doorjamb. When the door is closed, the gap closes as the edge of the door moves into the gap. However, because of the mechanics of the door, the door itself becomes a lever arm wherein closing the door with only a small force can generate a substantial force at the edge of the door which can crush or break a child""s finger located in the gap between the door and the door jamb. Small children are often unaware of the danger and may place their fingers in the gap between the door and the door jamb.
Various finger guards (or door guards, the terms being used interchangeably throughout) are known. However, some of the guards must be specially modified to fit the door or the door casing by placing the guard between the door and the doorjamb. Others have some type of protrusion which projects outward when the door is opened or closed. Still others have members that ride or wear against the door, causing damage to the door.
The present invention seeks to provide a finger guard for a door. In one preferred embodiment, the finger guard comprises a flexible member that may stretch to accommodate an open door, and fold to accommodate the closure of the door. The flexible member protects against persons getting their fingers pinched between the door and the door jamb.
Attachment members are provided that are secured to the door and door jamb. The attachment members have receiving portions for receiving therein edge portions of the flexible member. The edge portions may generally freely rotate in the receiving portions when the flexible member moves between the folded and spread configurations. This may prevent wear and tear on the flexible member.
There is thus provided in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention a finger guard comprising a flexible member having two opposite edge portions, the flexible member having a folded configuration and a spread configuration, and a pair of attachment members, one being securable to a door and the other being securable to a door jamb, each of the attachment members comprising a receiving portion for pivotally receiving therein one of the edge portions of the flexible member, wherein the edge portions generally freely rotate in the receiving portions when the flexible member moves between the folded and spread configurations. The edge, portions may be generally convexly rounded, and the receiving portions may be generally concavely rounded.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention the flexible member may be shaped like a bellows with arcuate knuckles at joints thereof.